Laurent
Laurent (ラウレント Raurento) is an S-Class Mage as well as the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Crudelis, and the first true antagonist that the Independent Guild Akatsuki comes into contact with. Appearance Laurent is a human with extremely pale skin, quite literally white and waist length black hair. He has amber eyes and purple markings that surrounding them, possibly a side-effect of his magic of choice. He usually wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He is seen wearing a black polo neck under it. Personality Laurent acts as typically as one would expect a Dark Mage to act. Cold,callous, easily disposes of "comrades", he is all about power. Being cold and remorseless, it is difficult to discern whether or not he truly has emotions. Beleiving himself to be the "cruelest, most evil dark mage in the world", he hands out calling cards with abandon and doesn't really fuss over casualties caused by his subordinates; though he will induce 'friendly fire' without hesitation. A psychotic smirk is seen on his face at all times; and he doesn't even bother hiding the fact that he is evil- in fact, he actually promotes it, much to the ire of his subordinates. In addition, he tends to stretch the word 'evil' whenever he declares himself as such. Laurent, mostly, attempts to run events behind the scenes, claiming that he 'rules the underworld of Dark Mages as if they're chess pieces' and he is the player. However, it has been shown that normally, he has very little control over what goes on- as Crudelis is rather low-ranked and he is looked down upon by the higher-ranking Dark Guilds for how blatant he is regarding his 'evil'. To this, he wishes to knock down those who treat him and his guild like trash, and ascend to become the strongest Dark Guild to ever exist. Plot *Trouble in Bosco *The Fall of Four Magic and Abilities Transformation Magic: Laurent wields a unique type of Transformation Magic that seems to focus entirely on his face, and could be more of an optical illusion than Transformation Magic. By warping his facial features to match a different look, his entire body seemingly changes to match that look, from gender, height, skin colour, etc. He disables the technique by "ripping" the transformation away from his face, reverting all changes. His level could be described as Advanced Level Transformation. Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): a Caster-type Magic which utilizes the element of Earth. *'Diver:' Laurent can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. He utilizes this magic in combination with his Snake Magic to pull of deadly combos that resemble a snake hunting it's prey. Snake Magic (蛇の魔法 Hebi no Mahō): A Caster Magic that summons and manipulates snakes to the users desires. *'Sleeved Fangs' (牙袖 Kisode): A spell which allows Laurent to summon snakes from the sleeve of his cloak. These snakes follow his orders and are generally used for binding and keeping a hold of enemies, but can just as easily deliver a fatal bite. *'Snake Head' (スネークヘッド Suneeku Heado): The name of the spell is quite literally what it is. Laurent can stretch his neck and grow out his fangs in a manner similar to a snake, all for the purpose of striking the opponent's neck and severing necessary veins. *'Bind Snake:' A uncategorized spell stylized with a snake tattoo that restricts movement. The spell however seems to be breakable with an outsurge of magical power. Category:Deceased